Prank Day/Adventures In Dinkles-Sitting
Prank Day/Adventures in Dinkles-Sitting is the first episode of the second season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on March 9, 2018. Synopsis Prank Day This Prank Day, Poppy and Branch must outprank each other in order to earn the title of "Prank Master". Adventures in Dinkles-Sitting Poppy and Branch agree to babysit Mr. Dinkles, but things take a detour (for Branch, anyway). Plot Prank Day Poppy awakens in excitement as Prank Day begins, where every troll in the village play friendly and harmless pranks on each other. Almost immediately, Poppy gets pranked when a bucket of frosting gets dumped on her head setup by Branch. The Snack Pack are surprised that Branch over-confidently claims to be the Prank Master of his favorite holiday. Poppy believes he's still a beginner but Branch boastfully says otherwise. Determined, Poppy decides to prove to Branch that she is the Prank Master and enlists help from the Snack Pack. Near Branch's bunker, Poppy vandalizes the exterior of the bunker by painting it with colorful designs. Branch appears to have not expected Poppy's prank but quickly gets revenge by dumping fertilizer on the whole Snack Pack. Despite this, Poppy believes she has pranked Branch, re-earning the title of Prank Master but Branch reveals that the exterior of his bunker was entirely covered by protective cloth. Branch humiliates Poppy as he claims that he knows her every move. This frustrates Poppy so much that Guy Diamond had to intervene to remind Poppy that she could take it too far just like Smidge did. When Branch asks what happened, Guy reveals that a few years ago, Smidge and a few other Trolls where eating pancakes during Prank Day when Smidge suddenly receives a small harmless prank to her meal, and the trolls have a good laugh. This infuriated Smidge to a point where she appeared to have created a prank of epic proportions that it somehow destroyed Troll village. Branch believes this but refuses to believe that she devastated the village. Poppy reassures Guy that she won't take the prank war too personally even though Branch continues to mock her not being the Prank Master. For the rest of the day, Poppy attempts another prank on Branch when he finds him dozing off outside, but again Branch has him fooled when she realizes it was a decoy, and she tries to flee the scene. Atop a tree branch, Branch aims and fires sticky gum on Poppy, pranking her once again. Poppy goes through desperate measures when she makes a visit to Sky Toronto and demands the biggest water balloon he can offer. Lifting the massive water balloon, Poppy goes hysterical as she prepares to drop the large balloon on Branch once he comes out of his bunker. However, Branch counteracts it with his own massive water balloon, having learned of Poppy's scheme earlier. Outpranked, Poppy tries to escape but runs into a dead end. With only a few moments before the balloon is dropped, Poppy throws a rock at the bug carrying the balloon and has it drop early, preventing it from hitting her. Unfortunately, Smidge, oblivious to the events unfolding, walks in towards the spot where the balloon is about to be dropped. She inadvertently becomes victim of a huge prank not intended for her. Branch enters the scene joyously admiring how he seemingly pulled of his best prank on Poppy. However, Smidge catches his attention, realizing Smidge was pranked, and she angrily demands who pulled off the prank. None of the Snack Pack confesses, leading Smidge to decide to prank everyone in a blind rage. The Snack Pack attempts to flee her wrath by seeking refuge at Branch's bunker, but one by one, the paranoid Smidge has them pranked hard when only Poppy and Branch remain. When the two near the entrance, Smidge blocks their path. Awaiting their fate, Poppy decides to apologize that it has led to this and asks for Branch's help, but during her solemn moment, Branch uses it to abandon her to Smidge and dash for the entrance. When Branch lifts the hatch, he finds that his hands are glued to the door, unable to enter. Smidge's echoing voice announces her deliverance of her final prank day present to Branch. As Branch sees the huge box being placed near him, he becomes frightened that he pleads Smidge to spare his life. The present opens, where Poppy emerges and declares victory over Branch, and that the rest of the Snack Pack, including Smidge, gathers as they laugh at Branch's humiliation. Branch realizes that the whole event was masterminded by Poppy from the start, disproving that Branch was always ahead of her. Shocked by the sheer ingenuity, Branch finally declares that Poppy is entitled to be the Prank Master. Poppy walks off and pulls one last prank on him, by dropping a bucket of frosting on his head. Unexpectedly, another bucket of frosting falls on top of her. Ominously implying that Mr. Dinkles did it. Episode Notes *Smidge's Revenge Streak, following Branch's water balloon accidentally landing on her and bursting, features references to three different horror movies: **The Exorcist, when Smidge spins her head 360° to the horror of her friends. **The Shining, when Smidge ambushes Branch and Poppy, and exclaims: "Here's Smidgey!" **The Ring, when Smidge's hair falls straight down her body and around her clothes, and creepily walks towards Branch and Poppy. *Poppy's morning wake up song where critters help her get ready is a reference to Disney's Snow White and the seven Dwarves. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *DJ Suki *Creek *Guy Diamond *Harper *Biggie *Satin and Chenille *Cooper *Smidge *Sky Toronto Other *Mr. Dinkles Songs *Prank Day Song Episode Ranking How good was "Prank Day"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Adventures In Dinkles-Sitting One night, Poppy leads the Snack Pack at an area near the Troll village where they play with Clapperbugs, insects that respond to clapping by illuminating beautifully. Biggie discovers that the harder the clap, the brighter the bugs become. Branch advises caution, but Biggie misinterprets it as to clap as hard as he can. Consequently, the clap he creates, produces light so bright that it covers the entire forest. Biggie is ushered into the hospital for treatment, where the Troll doctor concludes that Biggie has become temporarily blinded for a few days. Due to his condition, Biggie has to reluctantly entrust his pet, Mr. Dinkles, to a caretaker. Poppy gleams at the notion of having to take care of the adorable worm, but to her and the others' surprise, Biggie decides that Branch should take care of Mr. Dinkles, believing that Branch is the most cautious person he knows. Branch is joyfully honored by the opportunity, while Poppy envies it. On their trip toward the bunker, Poppy tries to suggest assistance for Branch but refuses, claiming that his bunker is the safest place for Mr. Dinkles. Agitated, Poppy gives up and turns to go home but offers assistance if Branch decides he needs help, though Branch mocks her that he won't ask for it. But just a moment unnoticed, Mr. Dinkles dissapears and Branch quickly panics to find him. Not long after, Poppy finds him looking troubled, he asks her to hair swear, a promise that commits her not to tell anyone of Mr. Dinkles's disappearance. Fortunately, Poppy spots Mr. Dinkles atop a tree branch, but when Branch tries to retrieve him he falls down and lands at a troll lady's huge hair-do. Knowing that it's impolite to ask, they decide to approach her just near enough to try and reach for Mr. Dinkles, but the troll lady sees through their doing and knows that they dropped something inside her hair, and allows them to scavenge Mr. Dinkles inside. They suddenly hear his voice outside the hair, finding him to be in a candy corn basket and is then taken away by a troll farmer. Branch follows the truck where Mr. Dinkles is in but both get dropped at a candy corn pool, where several trolls blindfolded are playing a game of trying to bite one of the candy corns. Branch barely manages to grab hold of Mr. Dinkles before he is mistakenly bitten by Cooper. As they return to the bunker, Poppy scolds him for being unable to tell people of Mr. Dinkles being lost and accuses him of lying. But Branch tries to reassure her and that he didn't and would not lie. But when Biggie arrives, still blinded, to make an unexpected visit to his pet, Branch falsely assures Biggie that Mr. Dinkles is safe after being in the bunker all day. When Branch sends him down, Mr. Dinkles suddenly peaks interest at Gary, Branch's precious remote, and presses the button that initiates a total lock down of the bunker. Branch is then forced to enter the bunker through the remaining opening, the evisceration shaft, a long ventilation system designed to annihilate any object or substance that poses a threat to the bunker. Fortunately, Branch knows how to get through the deadly traps, the system is timed to activate through a childhood song of Branch. He has to embarrassingly sing it while making his way through and with Poppy listening in. However, he decides to skip the song and quickens his pace as Dinkles presses another button that sets off the self-destruction sequence. With a second left, Branch manages to deactivate the sequence, saving him, Mr. Dinkles, and the entire bunker from certain total destruction. Resurfacing back, Branch finally hands over Mr. Dinkles to Biggie, eliminating his worries of all the noises that's been happening. When Biggie begins to claim that Branch has kept Mr. Dinkles safe and been honest all day, Branch could no longer hold his guilt and confesses that he lied. Surprisingly, Biggie responds positively, revealing that Mr. Dinkles is meant to wander out at some point as even he oftentimes has trouble keeping him in check. In spite of this, Biggie still entrusts Branch to continue taking care of Mr. Dinkles for the next few days before his recovery. Branch is happy to obliged but recommends that he knows someone who would do a much better job, implying the task be given to Poppy instead. However, Biggie dismisses her again, as he instead entrusts Mr. Dinkles to Smidge, where she is more than happy to accept; running away with him, hitting a rock but quickly gets back to her feet, proudly exclaiming "No regrets!" while holding Mr. Dinkles up high. Chapter notes *An Eye-stalk appears in this episode. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Biggie *Smidge *Dr. Moonbloom *Keith *Rufus *Cooper *Mags Gumdrop Other *Mr. Dinkles *Gary Songs *Branch's Big Boy Dance Episode Ranking How good was "Adventures in Dinkles-Sitting"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2